NCIS Plus One
by ncisfanforever1313
Summary: My first fic and would be a never ending story if anyone liked it so please comment! What happens when someone new is forced upon Gibbs and the team? How will they react? Bad summary but give the story a try, oh same thing as 'Shake Up' just a new title.
1. 24 Actually

_**This my first fic and I suppose you all should know that I do not own anything relating to NCIS or any of that and at the moment I have about five whole dollars to my name. Now like I said before this is my first fic and it is a little out there but then again so are a lot of the other fics I have read. Well enjoy.**_

It was a relatively normal day. About 0830 and as Special Agent Gibbs took a look around the bullpen he saw McGee typing at his computer, DiNozzo eating his way around a jelly donut, and Ziva slowly rotating a knife in her hand. He smiled to himself. Even though his team had been back together again for a few months now he still didn't get tired of seeing the team, his team, being normal well as normal as David, DiNozzo, and McGee could be.

A few minutes later Gibbs phone started ringing. "Yea Gibbs", all three of them immediately looked up from what they were doing. All slightly twitching towards there weapons. Gibbs hung up his phone and stood. "Case boss?" DiNozzo inquired.

"No DiNozzo the Director would like to see us, all of us in his office," they all faltered slightly. "As in NOW!" Gibbs shouted bringing them all back from their momentary lapse. "Did he say why boss," McGee questioned earning him a famous Gibbs death stare. "Right boss," he said sheepishly as Ziva and Tony held back laughs as they followed Gibbs up to the Directors office.

Never one to break tradition Gibbs walked in without knocking or being announced. "Gibbs," Vance said with a slight nod. "I would tell you all to have a seat but you all have never really been the sit down type," he said with a grin.

"What is this about Leon?" Gibbs asked the annoyance already building in his voice.

"Your new Liaison Officer Gibbs," Vance said.

They all froze. Ziva's eyes widened, McGee went limp, Tony started in sucking in his breath quickly, and Gibb's face flashed in anger.

"Ziva is not going anywhere Leon," Gibbs said his voice firm with anger leaking out of it.

"No one said she was Jethro," Vance replied in a calm voice almost as if he had been anticipating Gibbs reaction.

No one had a response to that. Even Gibbs looked a little surprised. Vance smiled at all of there looks of shock. "It has recently come to my attention that while we have decent relations with the FBI and Homeland Security we still have a very poor relationship with the CIA," Vance said while looking down at a piece of paper.

"So what," Gibbs started, "Your going to put a CIA officer on my team"?

"Well yes and no Gibbs," Vance said still looking down at the piece of paper.

This received more curious glances from Gibbs and his team.

"You see a few months ago I started asking around for a suitable CIA Liaison Officer. No names popped up. I am sad to say that I wasn't surprised. Then about five weeks ago an officer that had heard about the open position volunteered, and well I wasn't about to turn it down. We offered the position officially and they accepted. However this particular CIA officer is somewhat unique. You see they are not only an officer of the CIA but also Mossad."

"That is not possible," Ziva said almost immediately.

"Oh but it is Officer David, you see this officer has had dual citizenship since birth. It was decided a years ago that their talents would be best utilized working with both the CIA and Mossad. They have twelve years of experience including training. They have been trained by both agencies specializing in linguistics, explosive ordinance safety and detection, medicine, covert operations with the CIA and a member of the Kidon with the Mossad. And since they are particularly valuable to both agencies even though they have a liaison position here from time to time they will stilled be called on to participate in certain activities for both agencies while here," Vance finished.

"All that may be true but it is still not possible," Ziva said again, "I know what goes on at Mossad and I would have known if there was an officer at Mossad that also worked for the CIA and there isn't one".

"Apparently you aren't as in the loop as you thought Officer David," Vance said now finally looking up.

Everyone could tell that his comment hit Ziva hard. They all had a feeling that this was just another example of something that her father had most likely kept from her.

"So does anyone have any questions," Vance asked now looking back down at the paper.

"Um yes Director sir, uh just one," McGee asked as he stumbled through the words, "Uh what is the 'Kidon' sir"?

Vance looked up and started to answer, "It is a department within the Mossad McGee, some people may know it by another name but, they specialize in…"

He was about to finish when the door swung open to reveal a woman who had hardly stepped over the threshold before finishing the sentence for the Director "Spying and assignation".

Everyone in the room turned to look at her. Before saying anything they were all doing a quick once over of her. She was tall at least 6 1' in a pair of rather flat combat boots. Along with the combat boots she had on a pair of pants that were quite wrinkled and appeared to be apart of an IDF uniform with more pockets then they could count. She also had on a gray t-shirt with a tan colored jacket and back pack to match. Her hair which was varying shades of brown and extremely curly was in a falling out pony tail but she didn't seem to care. Finally there was the fact the while she had on some of the most unflattering and least feminine clothes on her hair falling out and a little dirt smeared on her temple, she was still one of the most beautiful women that any of them had every seen. She was also quite young.

Gibbs was the first to speak, "Who the hell are you"?

The smile on her face grew as she answered "Officer Gracie Conant".

"What is this some kind of joke Director," Gibbs said now turning on Vance. "You said this officer has twelve years of experience and she couldn't be a day over 27," Gibbs said gesturing at the woman standing behind him.

"24 actually," she said making everyone turn back to her again.

"That means that you would have started your training when you were twelve," Ziva stated dryly obviously still angered about the fact that her father had kept more secrets from her.

The officer smiled again. Everyone in the room immediately started shaking their heads. This was obviously the signal for the officer to explain herself. "When I was younger I was always academically advanced," she started before Tony cut in "Well we already have a boy genius," he said patting McGee on the back. "He graduated from MIT when he was 20," he said with a smile.

Her eyebrows rose slightly and Tony continued, "Don't feel bad the McGeek here is like an egghead times five".

"Well I didn't graduate from MIT but I did finish my high school courses when I was eight," she said watching as Tony's face fell quickly. She pressed on at his lack of a comment "By the time I was 11 I had my masters. Growing up with dual citizenship and knowing the people that my family knows it did not go unnoticed. When I was twelve it was determined that maturely and physically capable to begin training so I did. After spending three years with each agency when I was 18 I started going on official missions and well here I am today," she finished.

No one in the room said a word. Right as Vance started to say something she quickly cut in again, "Oh and I got my Medical Degree from Edinburgh Medical School".

"You're a doctor too," Tony asked in disbelief.

"I have a license to practice medicine in the United States and Israel," she said.

Vance now started talking "Okay well now that everyone knows the background of Officer Conant here how about you all get acquainted while showing her the layout of NCIS and getting her DNA and fingerprinted to go in our system".

Everyone still stood some state of shock before Vance looking towards the door uttered "Now".

_**Okay well let me know what you think! Thanks hoped you liked it!**_


	2. Conant Not Donant

_**Okay well I still don't own NCIS or anything relating to it, still got the five dollars though. Okay so even though no one has reviewed the first chapter I figured what the heck I might as well write another just for fun. So even though no one will probably read this enjoy.**_

The second the Director's door closed Gibbs immediately turned on this new officer that was apparently joining his team. "So," he said as he waiting for her to turn around so he could look at her face and learn as much as he could. Realizing that he was talking to her she turned as she continued to put her hair into a tighter ponytail. Once finished she dropped her arms to her sides she replied, "So"? Continuing to stare he quickly realized that this woman, more like girl actually, was not only highly trained but also she knew how to use it. Gibbs knew that training was very important, but it also went beyond that. Anyone could get the training but that didn't mean they knew what to do with it. This girl definitely did. Giving her one more look he walked past her only saying, "Come on".

Picking up her bag she followed. Tony, Ziva, McGee all looked at each other not quite sure what just happened but decided to follow anyway. Tony deciding to test the new girl a little started a conversation as they walked down the stairs. "So I was thinking about it and Conant doesn't really sound all that Israeli, and now that I think about it Gracie doesn't really either". Without looking back she responded "Well I wouldn't think so. Conant is Irish and Grace derives from Latin". Tony not one to give up easy started "You're into name origins that's cool. You know that DiNozzo is…" "Italian," she quickly cut in.

"Well yea actually. How did you know?" he questioned slightly suspicious. "Lucky guess I suppose," she said. They could all detect the annoyed tone in her voice. Smiling to himself Tony decided to turn up the charm even more, "Well you know we have this little tradition here at NCIS," Tony said McGee and Ziva both rolling their eyes. "The senior field agent, that's me, treats the newbie to a nice dinner and…" Once again he was cut off by the new officer, "I think that I will pass". This made Ziva and McGee burst into a fits of silent laughter. Still determined Tony tried again, "Oh come on you don't even know what I have planned". Looking back at Ziva and McGee he shot them a giant wink.

Turning quickly around and catching the winking senior field agent off guard Officer Conant began to talk "Let me guess," she said looking the agent up and down. "You would start by taking me to some moderately priced restaurant where you would order using the little Italian you know trying to impress me, then would take me to a movie theater that plays old but still classic films and end the night with a drink". His mouth hung open in shock. She stood waiting for a few sections for a reaction that didn't seem to becoming and took his silence as a sign that she was spot on. "And as nice as that sounds I am still going to stick with pass," she said turning and walking into the bull pen. Unable to control their laughter this time McGee and Ziva's laughs echoed through out the room.

Gibbs looking up at the scene immediately shouted, "Hey! McGee, David quit your laughing and get down here. And DiNozzo what the hell are you doing trying to catch flies"? Quickly getting themselves under control they shoved past DiNozzo to get down to where Gibbs was waiting. Shaking himself of the embarrassment Tony followed his coworkers.

"So let's get this get to know you crap out of the way now," Gibbs said obviously annoyed at how easily they had all been distracted. "Go on introduce," he said waving his hands at they small circle of agents and officers. "I have to get maintenance up here to move these desks around".

"Okay well hi I am Special Agent Timothy McGee," McGee said glancing to his side as Gibbs looked around obviously trying to figure out how to fit another desk into their area.

"Ah yes the 'egghead'," Officer Conant said throwing up air quotes around the word egghead. McGee had expected to get ridiculed more from this new officer but was surprised when all she did was give him a smile and turned to face Tony who had been standing next to McGee.

The embarrassment still fresh and stinging Tony quickly mumbled without looking her in the eye, "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. People call me Tony". Nodding that she understood and aware that he was still quite embarrassed she turned to face Ziva.

"Officer Ziva David," she said. Still a bit angry at the comment the Director had made she had calmed herself down a bit determined not to take it out on this new officer. Neither officer knew how to proceed. Ziva obviously had no idea that Gracie had even existed but she had a feeling that this Officer Conant had heard of her. Deciding to test the waters a bit she began to ask the new officer a few seemingly harmless questions.

"So you are Mossad yes?" she started. She was going to ease her way into it and eventually get to her desired topic. She nodded her head and was about to have a response to go with it but Ziva had already moved on to her next question. "And you are in the Kidon or Metsada," she continued. Again all the young officer was able to do was nod before Ziva started to ask the question she had really wanted to start with, "And you know Deputy Director David yes"?

Tony and McGee immediately looked at each other. Even though Ziva had tried to sound nonchalant while asking the question they both knew how important the answer that this Officer Conant girl gave was. And apparently she did as well. Taking her time to think of an appropriate answer just as she opened her mouth Gibbs walked over hearing the whole conversation decided to cut in, "Socialize on your own time David. Come on Conant you still need to see the Lab, Autopsy, and Evidence Garage".

Ziva still intent on getting an answer tried to explain herself to Gibbs, "I was merely trying to get to know Officer Donant". Gibbs turning could see through the lie instantly and giving her a look she quickly added, "Which I will do on my own time".

They all made to follow Gibbs as Tony commented, "Ziva little tip for next time, you might want to make sure that you get her name right". Her head quickly whipped in Tony's direction and he added with a smile, "Conant. Not Donant".

They road down the elevator in silence. When the doors opened they all paused waiting for Gibbs to say where they would be heading first. "Autopsy," he said nodding in the direction. "Ducky is just going to take some blood samples for DNA and stuff," Gibbs explained to the officer behind him.

"Ducky?" she asked looking confused as they walked through the automatic sliding doors of the NCIS Autopsy. "It is actually Dr. Mallard, but Ducky was a knick name that I picked up as a lad and it well stuck," said a man in greens scrubs looking at an x-ray. "Duck I would like you to meet Officer Conant the newest member of my team," Gibbs said which had gotten the doctors attention.

He turned to look at the newest addition to the team and was taken aback. He muttered, "Oh my", before walking over to meet the new team member hand outstretched. "A pleasure to meet you Officer…" he said before trailing off to let her fill in the blanks. "Officer Gracie Conant," she said smiling as she took the doctors hand.

"Conant," he said obviously sifting through his vast knowledge trying to find a story to relate to it or a fun fact to share. "That is an Irish name if I am not mistaken. I myself am Scottish," he added. He was preparing himself for a story before he was stopped by Gibbs who said, "We are down here for blood samples Duck".

"Ah yes, yes of course. Why don't you just go and sit down right over there on that table my dear and I will grab what I need," he said with a smile as he pointed towards an empty table. She walked over dropping her bag and sat on the table the doctor at her side almost at once. "Here we are," he said setting down the things that he would need while drawing her blood. "Now if you could just slide that jacket off for me we should be in business," the doctor said with a smile on his face the whole time.

_**Tired and stopping for the night. I hope you liked it! Oh and if there is any confusion this is the same story as "Shake Up" just with a different name. Comment please and enjoy!**_


	3. Nice to meet you

_**Okay so here is the next chapter. I am not sure if any one has even read the first two but oh well enjoy!**_

Ducky watched the young lady in front of him. While her name had been Irish her looks suggested that she had decent from somewhere in the Middle East. Her face was long and her features were sharp but not really severe. She was very beautiful and just as he was about to start talking his assistant Mr. Palmer walked in. "I took those samples up to Abby Doctor Mal…" looking over Jimmy saw the women sitting on a table and even though he had stopped talking he continued to walk straight into an autopsy table that fortunately didn't have a cadaver on it.

With a thud and the sound of Jimmy's voice saying "Oh boy," he bounced off the table and fell back on to the ground. Gibbs and Ducky both rolled their eyes while everyone else just laughed. "Come now Mr. Palmer," Ducky said dropping what he was holding and walked over to help his assistant up. Returning to the group and picking up where he left off Ducky prepared the girls arm for the blood draw while Jimmy stood by his side still somewhat dazed. Holding up her free arm and pointing to herself the new officer stated, "Officer Gracie Conant".

"Jimmy Palmer," he said his voice squeaking a little. "Yes Mr. Palmer here is my assistant," Ducky said cutting in. "He was actually just about to go finish some reports for me," Ducky added. Jimmy confused looked at the doctor. Then understanding what Ducky had been saying he nodded and walked over to his desk to begin the paperwork.

"So my dear what agency are you an officer of," Ducky inquired turning back to Gracie. She was about to answer before Gibbs answered for her "CIA and Mossad Duck". Ducky responded in a similar way that they all had. Before he could question it any further Gibbs said, "I will fill you in later Doctor".

"Ah yes well wouldn't your DNA already be in the database then," he asked before sticking the needle in her arm. "Formality," Gibbs said. With that Doctor Mallard once again nodded and they continued in silence. "She actually claims that she went to Edinburgh Ducky," McGee added.

"Really," the doctor exclaimed. "Wait, how is that possible you don't appear to be old enough to have finished medical school," Ducky said with another confused look on his face. "Well special arrangements had to be made for most of my academic career," she started as Ducky finished up the blood draw. "And I will fill you in later Doctor," Gibbs said in a final tone. "Ah right," Ducky said as he began cleaning up the supplies he had used. "Well you're all done with me my dear," he said handing her the samples he had just taken.

"Come on we have to head to the lab," Gibbs said already half way to the door. "It was a pleasure to meet you Doctor Mallard," she said as she hopped of the table collecting her things while holding on to the blood samples. "You too Mr. Palmer". All Jimmy managed was a weird gargling noise as she walked by him. "And now you see why I call him the autopsy gremlin," Tony said with a smile.

As they walked into the lab they were met by a wall of blasting music. "Abs!" Gibbs shouted above the noise. Without looking away from her computer screen she replied "Hey Gibbs new case"? "No I need you to take these blood samples and put them into our system and get your finger print kit," he shouted over the still blaring music. "But Gibbs I only do that when we get new…" realizing what she was saying she quickly turned around as she turned down her music at the same time. "WE HAVE A NEW TEAM MEMBER?!" she shouted even though her music had been turned down.

Gibbs just pointed and said, "Officer Conant". Abby immediately looked of his shoulder and began inspecting the new girl. "Wow you're pretty like even prettier than Ziva maybe, wait you look Israeli and Gibbs called you an Officer…NO Gibbs NO NO NO!!!". Abby immediately flung herself onto an unsuspecting Ziva. "We just got her back and she is NOT being replaced," Abby started obviously with the intent of continuing on and on if Gibbs had not stopped her. "Abs, ABS! Calm down Ziva is not going anywhere." "Oh," said Abby as she released Ziva. "Well then who is she if she isn't Mossad," she questioned. "She is Mossad," Gibbs said as they continued their conversation as if she wasn't even in the room.

"But Gibbs you…". "I know what I said Abs. Yes Officer Conant is Mossad, but she is here as a Liaison Officer for the CIA," Gibbs said trying to calm her down. Now Abby looked even more confused then when she started. "Later Abs," Gibbs said reading her look. "Right now I just want you to put her DNA in the system and take her fingerprints".

"I can't give you my fingerprints," Gracie said speaking up for the first time since they entered the lab. "What are you talking about Conant," Gibbs said now turning on her obviously getting frustrated. "I said that I can't give you my fingerprints," she repeated her face remaining perfectly calm. Everyone in the lab was stunned. No one who didn't have the title of 'Director of NCIS' had ever talked back to Gibbs like that.

Anger now taking over Gibbs turned so he was directly facing the young Officer. "I think that we are going to have problems here on my team Conant if you have a problem with following orders," he said in such a tone that made everyone in the room shake a little. Everyone except the new officer. She seemed unfazed by him. "I have no problems with orders sir," she started. "But I can guarantee that we will have problems here on your team if you refuse to listen to what I am saying," she said her voice strong but not loud. "I told you that I can't give you my finger prints. Not that I won't".

Gibbs eyes barely more than slits now. "Tell me Officer Conant why can't you give me your fingerprints". "Because sir, I don't have any," she said holding her hands out palms up. "No way," Abby said ignoring the pissed off Gibbs and grabbing Gracie's hand and jerking her over to where she was standing. Abby began examining the hand and found the skin was smooth and in an irregular pattern. "They got burned," she said noticing Abby's look as she stared down at her hands. Looking up Abby said, "She is right Gibbs. However she burnt her hands got rid of any possibility definite finger prints. It would have had to be a pretty bad burn though and a while ago since the skin has completely healed".

Everyone stared expectantly at Officer Conant rolled her eyes slightly before saying, "I burnt them when I was six". They way she said it made them all realize that was all she was going to say on the subject. "Well then just put in the DNA Abs," Gibbs said as he walked out of the lab.

Abby let her hand go. Smiling she held it up saying, "Officer Gracie Conant. Nice to meet you Miss Sciuto". Ignoring her outstretched hand she immediately said, "How do you know my name? Gibbs only called my by my first name no one told you my last name". Before Gracie could answer Tony had started, "Calm down Abs, Ziva tried the same spy trick when she first got here too remember? She mysteriously new everything about all of us and then we found out she had just read all of our dossiers. Nice try Officer Conant but we already know all the tricks".

She continued to smile through out his little rant raising her eyebrows once or twice for the added affect. Once he finished she took a breath before she said, "Actually while I have read dossiers before I can promise you I haven't read any of yours. Officer David was able to access your dossiers because she was a Control Officer. I am not". Slightly put off once again Tony asked her another question, "Well you said you had read dossiers before how can you be so sure you haven't read one of ours"? "Because I only get to read the dossiers of people involved in my missions. So if I had read your dossier Special Agent DiNozzo you would most likely be dead right now," she finished as he eyes widened. "The only reason I knew Miss Sciuto's name is because it is back there," she pointed to the wall where Abby had framed the articles of the times when she had been published.

With her hand still in the air Abby turned and shook it quickly. Glancing at everyone in the room she returned to her computer signaling that it was time for them to leave. Figuring that Gibbs wanted them to complete the tour they showed her the evidence garage, interrogation and conference rooms, MTAC, and got her retina scanned for the security. About a half an hour later the returned to the bullpen to find it slightly different. In the place of Gibb's desk there was a standard one like Tony, Ziva, and McGee had while Gibbs desk had been moved to where one of the overflow desks had been. Seeing them coming Gibbs stood up, "You show her everything and introduce her to everyone," he questioned. "Yes Boss," Tony answered quickly. "Okay then," Gibbs said starting to sit down. "There is only one person I haven't been formally introduced to yet," said Gracie walking over to Gibbs. Looking her over one more time and deciding that her intentions were good he put out his hand, "Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs". Shaking his hand while smiling she replied, "Nice to meet you".

_**Okay well I hoped you liked it and please comment because I have no idea how it is and any and all feedback is welcome!**_


	4. I Can Hear You

_**Well here is the next chapter to anyone who may be reading my story. I hope that you enjoy it.**_

After being introduced to everyone and getting the grand tour Gibbs and his team returned to their desks to continue working. McGee noticed as Officer Conant began to start up her computer and thought about how quickly she had shot Tony down. Maybe he wasn't her type McGee thought to himself. Deciding to try and show off a little and maybe get on her good side he stood up and walked over to her desk. "Listen if you need any help setting up your computer or getting it all figured out I am pretty good at the computer stuff," McGee said gesturing towards her computer.

Tony and Ziva looked up from what they were doing to see how the conversation continued. Smiling Gracie looked up at McGee and said, "I really appreciate your offer Special Agent McGee but I think that I can handle it". "You sure," McGee said just wanting to make sure. Looking up again still smiling she paused for a moment before saying, "McGee you know that masters that I mentioned earlier". He nodded not completely seeing where she was going but decided to play along asked, "Uh yea what was it in"? "Computer Sciences from Cal Tech," she said quickly. McGee stood there totally speechless. Seeing his face turn red she quickly added, "But I really do appreciate the offer". Nodding he headed back to his desk.

Seeing the golden opportunity Tony quickly jumped in, "Hey McGee Cal Tech isn't that a better school than MIT"? McGee turned on the senior field agent. He may have lost his nerve around the new girl but he wasn't about to be pushed around by Tony in front of her. "That subject is debatable DiNozzo, funny though Ohio State never really makes it up there. Well obviously they let you in," he said in snappy tone that caught them all off guard.

Tony rising to the challenge immediately smiled to himself before continuing, "Oh ho ho someone's suspenders are on a little tight today. What happened McGoo? OH don't tell me you're having that pesky writer's block again. What did your type writer ribbon go dry? Or maybe you are having," Tony said before looking around as if checking to see if anyone was listening, "lady troubles"? This made both Ziva and Gracie smile trying to contain their laughter. Gracie hadn't been there more than a few hours but she could already tell that DiNozzo badgering and making fun of McGee was a permanent installment.

"Back off DiNozzo," McGee said hitting the keys much harder than necessary . "Or what McGiggle you'll take those fingers of yours and break my keyboard too. As terrrrrrrrrrifying as that sounds Probe," he said exaggerating the words, "I think I will stick to mocking you silly and shamelessly until you cry like a little girl". Gibbs having heard enough walking by slapping Tony's head in the process announced, "Going for coffee," and walked to elevators and out of sight.

Reacting to the head slap Tony turned surveyed the scene. "So," he said now approaching the new girl. "As flattered as I was by your offer Tony I really think I am still staying with the pass," she said without looking up. "Haha no actually I know when I am beaten, I was just going to ask is there anything that you can't do? I mean you are a doctor, you are a computer geek, you are a spy, and a crazy killer chick. So tell us Wonder Woman, which will now be your knick name just so you know what can't you do"?

Again while still setting up her computer she said, "I do not make a point of taking part in things that I am not good at". "So what you are saying you can do anything," Tony questioned. "No what I am saying is that there are many things that I can not do or that I am not good at I simply choose not to partake in them," she said. "Jeeze, well…" Tony started. "You know what I think I am going to try and find some coffee too," she said before standing up and walking in the direction of the break room.

"Well she is definitely a weird one," Tony said walking back to his desk. "What are you talking about Tony she seems completely normal to me," Ziva said staring at him from across the bull pen. "Yea I think that she seems really, really normal," McGee said with a dazed kind of look on his face. "Ah really Probie. Well good luck with that. I mean I am thinking she may be harboring you know some same sex tendencies," Tony said. "Why Tony because she turned you down," Ziva countered. "Well yea Zee-vah that was one thing that tipped me off slightly. I mean she didn't just turn me down she turned me down as if she really hated all men. Which is why I am leaning towards lesbian," he concluded. "Not a lesbian Tony," Gracie said as she rounded the corner with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Jeeze don't you make noise," Tony said obviously startled. "No actually I don't make a habit of it," she shot back quickly. "And before you can bring it up again no I am not a lesbian. I have absolutely no problem with the men and women who are and pursue that lifestyle I am just not one of them". "Well," Tony started, "That is a very politically correct sounding answer". "Yea well from time to time I happen to agree with the politically correct answer," she said now sounding bored with the conversation.

Taking a sip out of the cup she immediately pulled back. "I do not know what that is but it is certainly not coffee," she said as she dropped the cup into her waste bin. "Well yea Conant that's why I go out to get mine," Gibbs said as he walked off the elevator. Stopping just short of his desk he said, "Hey team, get over here". They all stood before he held up a hand to Gracie saying, "Not you. I just need to speak to David, DiNozzo, and McGee for a minute". Nodding she sat back down at her desk glancing over in their direction for a minute before returning to her computer screen.

As they all circled around Gibbs he said, "Listen I am going to go down and fill Duck and Abs in and while I am down there I want you all to keep an eye on her". As he said it his eyes flashed in the direction of Officer Conant. "Any specific reason Boss," Tony asked. "Well yea DiNozzo she is CIA and they have never really cooperated before so I wonder why the sudden change in heart. She is here for a reason and I want to know why so don't let her out of your sight". They all nodded before hearing a "Hey" from behind them. They all turned to find Gracie staring at them. "Oh good you can hear me so you are aware that I can hear everything you are saying right," she said. Gibbs simply rolled his eyes as he walked out of the room headed down to autopsy and the lab. The other three stood there looking at each other not sure what to do next.

_**Well hoped that you liked it. I am not sure that I am going to keep writing but oh well.**_


	5. The Best First Day Ever

Gibbs phone rang through out the bull pen and everyone immediately looked up. After a few "Yea's" Gibbs hung up and said, "Grab your gear". Immediately feeling somewhat confused Officer Conant looked around as the other three agents sprang into action while she was left feeling useless and that she was missing something. Trying to regain her footing she reached for her gun to find Gibbs staring at her. "Hand them over," he said. Tony, Ziva, and McGee all looked up since they were usually the ones trailing behind Gibbs while headed to the elevator.

Looking at Gibbs she handed over her gun without hesitation. Turning to grab her bags she found Gibbs standing in the same position. "Back up," was all he said as he continued to stare at her as if he could see into her soul. It was unnerving. She had encountered many people before and not once could she remember being scrutinized quite like this before. With a bit more hesitation than the first time she pulled out another SIG from her ankle. This surprised Gibbs but he didn't let it show. Usually people chose smaller fire arms for their back up but not her. Nodding as he accepted it he tossed them into a drawer in his desk. While she was still unclipping the now useless ammo from her belt Gibbs was already at the elevator with the doors closing. Running to try and catch up all and still a few feet away as the doors closed all she heard Gibbs say was, "Stairs," before they closed in her face.

As the team walked towards the Dodge and the van they turned as they heard the door to the stairs bang open and a slightly pissed looking Officer Conant making her way towards them. "You all take the van," Gibbs said as he tossed the keys towards Tony. "Wonder Woman your in the back," Tony said quickly. Stopping she turned towards McGee and Ziva both looking surprised out how out right Tony had been. "What is wrong with the back," she questioned. "Nothing," they all said quickly trying to look innocent. Now turning back to Tony she was about to say something before he quickly said, "I thought you didn't have a problem with orders"? Her eyes quickly flashed in anger. They all wondered if Tony had pushed her too far. But she simply took in a quick breath before opening the back doors and hopped in. "She is a good little crazy assassin," Tony said looking to Ziva and McGee who were both a bit surprised at the fact she had complied with his demand.

After a few seconds they all piled into the front of the van hearing what sounded like Hebrew being muttered from the back. "Let me guess you aren't praying right now," Tony threw back. Now Ziva and McGee were pretty sure that Tony was about to experience some kind of bodily harm. Another slew of indiscernible words floated up to where they all sat. "Actually I was," she said now switching back to English, "I was praying that I would get my guns back soon". Both Ziva and McGee both gave Tony a quick look having a feeling that a bullet or two was to be meant for him. "Don't worry," Ziva said not really sure why she felt the need to try and comfort this new girl, "Gibbs only makes you observe unarmed for one case". Ziva turned to smile at Gracie. Both Tony and McGee got confused. Rarely was Ziva very nice to new people especially women. It took them both a second to realize that the two were talking in Hebrew and after a few seconds of trying to figure it out Tony and McGee both gave up and continued the rest of the way in silence.

During the car ride while Ziva and Gracie were talking McGee's mind began to wander thinking about how Gibbs had said that Gracie was there for a reason. That would make sense he thought to himself. I mean he was right rarely did the CIA ever do anything to help anyone besides themselves and here they were handing over what was supposed to be on of the best just for a simple liaison position? It didn't make sense. Then he got thinking to how the Director had said that the officer had volunteered for the position. McGee's head was beginning to spin. It just wasn't all adding up. Maybe he would bring it up to Gibbs when they got back. Just before McGee was about to consider it further Tony slammed on the brakes shaking the whole truck.

Their body was in the middle of Rock Creek Park. It was a fair hike there and none of them envied Ducky and Jimmy as they had to drag a gurney to the crime scene. As they began to unload the truck Tony dropped all the necessary equipment in a pile in front of Officer Conant. "Since you are new here and still observing you should really familiarize yourself with all the equipment and well what better way to do that then for you to be the one to carry it to the crime scene". She looked up at Tony then Ziva then McGee who were both donning their NCIS jackets and hats. Gibbs came up behind them taking a look at the pile on the ground and then to each of the members of his team. "Problem," he questioned in a tone that made you think there was only one possible answer. A chorus of "No's" came quickly. "Well then if you are all done chatting how about you GET TO WORK," he shouted before heading off in the direction of the crime scene. After Gibbs was out of sight Ziva, Tony, and McGee watched as Gracie without a word stooped down and gathered all the equipment. Once she returned to her full height her arms laden with various kits and such she simply said, "Lead the way".

After a fifteen minute hike they arrived at the crime scene hearing the swearing of Ducky as him and Jimmy tried to figure out how to maneuver the gurney down the small hill that was now between them and the body.

After just setting down all the equipment Gibbs immediately began giving orders, "David photos, DiNozzo bag and tag, McGee get the statements from the runners that found the body then sketch the scene and you Conant you observe". "What exactly," she questioned. "Well I don't know Conant tell me do you know how and what to bag and tag at this scene"? "No". "Would you know what to take photos of, what questions to ask the witnesses, or how to sketch the scene"? "No sir," was her only reply to Gibbs. They all looked up from their assigned duties watching as Gibbs tore into the new officer. "That's what I thought. Now you appear to be a pretty quick study but I have to say right now I am less than impressed. You may be the best in the whole damn CIA and Mossad but right now all I see is someone who is standing around asking too many questions and not doing enough work. I don't care what you have done or how well you have done it I only care what you do here. Are we clear"? Through out the whole speech she appeared to stay some what calm but as she went to answer Gibbs her teeth were obviously clenched. Somehow she manage to get out a quick, "Yes sir". "Good now start observing". Gibbs walked off to help Ducky and Palmer get the gurney to the body.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee all looked at each other not really what to do next. They thought to comfort her but didn't really know where to start. And there was the fact that she didn't really appear to be the type that needed much comforting. After a second she turned and walked over to McGee who had just finished getting the witness statements and had begun to sketch the scene. "Mind if I observe," she asked in a somewhat sarcastic tone. "Uh yea definitely. No problem," McGee said.

Ziva looked up from her photos and watched McGee and Conant. She had a vague idea of what she was going through. Gibbs hadn't been quite that harsh to her on her first day but then again it didn't really seem that Gibbs ever did something the exact same way twice. Then she tried to think of ways that she could question Gracie about Mossad further without drawing Gibbs attention but she was coming up blank. She also wasn't sure why she had felt the need to be so nice to her in the van. On the way they had mostly just talked about Israel and how different America was compared to it. She also found out that Gracie had actually been raised primarily in Israel so America was slightly foreign to her as well. Still she didn't really take to that many people very quickly. None of it made since to her. And not wanting to appear that she wasn't working when Gibbs was in one of his moods she quickly began taking pictures again trying to appear more busy to make up for her time thinking and not focusing on the case.

After listening to Gibbs little rant Tony wasn't sure if he was going to laugh or felt sorry for the girl. Since he himself had been through quite a few Gibbs rants he always new how hard they were to get through. But it was also good to see that little miss Wonder Woman wasn't perfect. And he wanting to rub this in her face out weighed his sad feelings. "So Wonder Woman it seems like you don't know it all. I am quite shocked really. I mean it sounded like you were some kind of genius," Tony said from across the crime scene where he was standing collecting evidence. "But it seems I am not Special Agent DiNozzo. Thank you for pointing this out to me on my first day so I wouldn't go around thinking I was smarter than I really am," she shot back from where she was standing by McGee.

"Oh no I am sure you are plenty smart, just not in the fine art that is investigating a crime scene," Tony said now bending over and sorting through some leaves on the ground trying to see if there was anything useful under them. "Hence the observing," she shouted back determined not to let herself get to angry. Really he was right I mean she had already asked McGee several questions that he answered as if they were somewhat obvious. She just wasn't used to not understanding a situation completely. It threw her off a bit. But after a few deep breaths she got herself back under control. It would just take some time she told herself. Except Gibbs she thought. She didn't know what that would take.

Up the hill Ducky, Jimmy, and Gibbs were all still trying to figure out a way to get the gurney down when all of the sudden Jimmy lost his grip and the gurney went rolling down the small hill straight for the crime scene and an unsuspecting McGee who's back was turned as he explained something to Gracie. "McGee!!!" she shouted suddenly spotting the gurney out of the corner of her eye. She pushed him out of the way and absorbed most of the hit stopping the gurney from disturbing the scene any further and from hitting McGee.

"Gracie!" McGee shouted as he watched the gurney hit her. Tony, Ziva, and McGee were there almost immediately as Ducky, Gibbs, and Jimmy followed behind them. "Gracie are you okay," McGee asked his tone sounding very worried. All standing around the gurney for a second waiting for a response the heard a bunch of words none of them recognized. "What was that," Tony asked looking at Ziva who was shrugging her shoulders. "It is Dutch DiNozzo," came a voice from under the gurney. "You okay," Gibbs asked as she pushed the gurney up off of herself. "Oh yea. I am seriously thinking that this has been my best first day ever," she said pushing herself up off the ground and dusting the dirt and leaves off of herself.

After everyone looked her over and determined that she was okay and after she said "I am fine," at least five times Gibbs looked at his team with one of his stares and said "Well get back to work"! "Dutch?" Tony asked now standing next to the officer as she continued to try and get the twigs and rocks out of her hair. "First thing that popped into my mind," she said before returning to McGee's side.


	6. Being Nice

_**So here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**_

As they road down the elevator to autopsy all Gibbs could here was DiNozzo's voice as he continued to badger the new officer. Gibbs was glad that he had the Dodge to drive back in because he wasn't sure but he had guessed that DiNozzo hadn't let up much on the ride back either. He also wasn't sure how much more she would take before reacting in one way or another. Finally the elevator bell rang signaling that they had arrived and Gibbs couldn't get out of there fast enough.

Walking through the doors he immediately turned to Ducky, "What have you got Duck"? "Well Jethro it appears that the bullet hole in his head was in fact what killed him. Other than that he was a very healthy Navy Petty Officer. But I can say with quite a bit of certainty that he was not killed in those woods meaning…" "His body was dumped there. Yea thanks Duck," Gibbs said on his way to the door. DiNozzo had his back to the body and hadn't paid attention at all. Not only that but his antics had kept the others from paying attention as well.

As he walked by he slapped him on the head. "Come on," he said as they all piled back into the elevator. They had yet to receive a call from Abby so they were headed back upstairs to try and find any leads. "Whatcha thinking about Wonder Woman," Tony questioned the girl as she laid her head on the side of the elevator with her eyes closed and smiling. "The various ways I could kill you and make it look like an accident," she responded sounding rather serious. This made Ziva and McGee laugh as Tony's face looked completely terrified. Opening one eye glancing at the agent she added, "It is a reflex," she said before closing her eyes again. "And you better watch it DiNozzo," Gibbs said now smiling slightly. "Why is that Boss," he asked still looking at Gracie. "Because you keep distracting the team like you did in autopsy and I will seriously consider letting her kill you," he said before walking off the elevator. Her smile growing she followed Gibbs off the elevator.

"Boss your joking right," Tony asked as he followed them into the bull pen. "McGee run the Petty Officer's phone records see if there are any patterns. Ziva find the family and see if they know anything. And Tony I want you to find his roommate. He wasn't there when we checked the room and no one has seen him in two days. Conant don't kill anyone. I am going for more coffee and I expect for you all to have something when I get back," Gibbs said as he walked towards the elevator. "Anything else I can do to help Gibbs," Gracie shouted as he walked away. She was once again beginning to feel useless. "Yea," Gibbs said turning briefly, "Find out who executed the Petty Officer".

As Tony, Ziva, and McGee were all hard at work Gracie sat at her desk staring at her computer screen. Tony looked around since his call had been put on hold. He watched as the new officer stare at her computer looking like she was trying not to fall asleep. He still wasn't sure about her. She seemed pretty decent, aside from the death threat she had taken all of his crap pretty well. But then again she was CIA and they couldn't really be trusted. He heard someone finally pick up on the other end of the call and quickly refocused on the case.

As McGee began tracing the calls from the land line that had been in the Petty Officer's room he tried to think of something to say to Gracie. He just didn't know what. He wasn't sure if he was just trying to be friendly or if he was going to try and flirt with her. Though after seeing what happened to Tony he thought he might be safer not attempting the latter. After a few seconds of thinking about it more he remembered what Gibbs had said before he left for coffee and McGee decided to get back to work.

After spending 15 minutes in silence Gracie immediately stood up. "Cell phones," was all she said. "I think she's lost it," Tony said looking at Ziva. Frowning at Tony Gracie continued to talk, "No DiNozzo think about it. We did not find a single cell phone in the room we searched today. Or at the crime scene with the Petty Officer. Not even a charger". She kept looking at them all and after a few seconds they got it. "She is right," Ziva said understanding what she was saying. "And what are the odds," McGee started, "That neither of them would have a cell phone," Tony finished. "That's good work DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he walked by. They had all been too concentrated on the cell phone thing to hear the elevator ding. "Oh well Boss," he started before Gibbs cut him off, "Now find me the cell phones. But first you all go down and see if Abby has anything". They all nodded and headed towards the elevator.

"Listen," Tony said turning to Gracie once the doors had closed, "I was going to tell Gibbs that it wasn't my idea but once he gets started on stuff it is kinda hard to back track and…" "It is no big deal Tony. We work as a team yes," she said cutting him off. "Uh yea we do," he said glancing at Ziva and McGee not sure if she was being serious. "So you are not like going to kill me because I got all the credit for your idea," he said looking at her. "No Tony I will not kill you because you took the credit," she said. "Tony," McGee said cutting in, "Now that we know that Gracie is going to kill you…" "Today at least," Ziva added smiling at Tony. "Yes today at least, can we please get off the elevator," McGee said gesturing past Tony shoulder. Realizing that he had been blocking the door he looked back to McGee, "All you had to do was ask McGoo," he said before exiting the elevator as the others followed.

Walking into the lab Abby's music was once again blasting at levels that practically shook the walls. "Hey Abs," Tony yelled. "Hey guys," she responded without turning looking up from the microscope. As she began to turn around she said, "So I heard that Palmer rammed CIA girl with the gurney at the crime sce…" she stopped midsentence when she saw Gracie standing with McGee, Ziva, and Tony. Before anyone could say anything Gracie gestured towards the elevator and said, "You know what I think that I am just going to you know go".

"Wow that was awkward," Abby said before turning back to her work. "Why do you always hate the new people Abs," McGee questioned. "What are you talking about McGee," Abby said looking shocked. "I do not hate anyone. I have no idea what you mean by that Timmy". "I have to agree with the McGee on this one Abs," Tony said. "As do I," Ziva said raising her hand slightly. "You're kidding," she said. "Remember when Ziva first got here Abs," Tony said as his eyebrows rose. Now realizing she was caught Abby thought for a second before defending her point. "I just hadn't gotten to know Ziva yet that's all. And it is different. Ziva is a nice person. But the Officer Conant is Mossad and CIA". "What is wrong with Mossad," Ziva asked in an almost mocking manner. "Well nothing is wrong with just Mossad but Mossad and CIA come on. That has trouble written all over it". "Gibbs has definitely gotten to her," Ziva said as McGee and Tony nodded in agreement. "What are you saying you think that Gibbs is wrong about her"? "No," Tony said, "Gibbs is probably right about her but we aren't going to get anywhere if she thinks we all hate her". Taking a second to think about it Abby began nodding as she said, "Good point Tony". "Or," McGee started, "We could give her a chance and actually be nice to her". "Well duh you want to be 'nice' to her McGee," Abby said rolling her eyes. "What is that supposed to mean," McGee asked his voice raising slightly as he crossed his arms in a defensive position. "Let it go Probie," Tony said quickly stepping between the two. "Now Abby do you have anything for us"?

_**Well I hoped you liked this chapter. It had a little more dialogue then usual but oh well. If you have any criticisms let me know.**_


	7. I Have Seen Worse

As the three of them came back from Abby's lab they found Gibbs and Gracie both sitting at their desks. "She have anything," Gibbs asked quickly. "Not a lot Boss. No slugs, no guns, and since where we found the body was just a dump site there isn't a lot for her to work with," Tony said as he sat down. Seeing Gibbs look he added, "Which means that we just need to work harder".

"McGee find the cell phones," Gibbs said now looking towards him. "On it Boss. I will only be able to do one at a time, so is there one you would want me to start with or," McGee said looking at him slightly nervous. "No McGee there isn't," he said now somewhat reluctantly turning to Officer Conant. "You," he said nodding in her direction. "You can do the computer stuff right," gesturing at her computer with his hands. Looking up at Gibbs she was not sure what the right answer to his question was. After another second of consideration she decided on the truth. "Yes". "Well then McGee you take the missing roommate. Find out if he has a cell phone and if you can, track it. Conant you take our dead Petty Officer". They both nodded before each turning to their computers. "DiNozzo you keep trying to track down the roommate doing well whatever the hell it is you do. Ziva does the family know anything"? "As far as I can tell not much. The parents are dead and he had no siblings. He has an aunt that lives in Maryland that he talked to once and a while but other than that it appears he had no family," Ziva said glancing down at her notes. "Okay Ziva you help DiNozzo then," Gibbs said.

They all sat working hard for the next 45 minutes before Gracie finally looked towards Gibbs saying, "It turns out the Petty Officer did have a cell phone and at the moment it is in a ditch off some country road in Ohio". "McGee," Gibbs questioned looking over in his direction. "Got the roommate Boss. He is in Cincinnati," McGee said. "Nice work McGee," Gibbs said. "Explains why no one had seen him in two days Boss," Tony said. "Ya think DiNozzo," Gibbs said giving his senior field agent one of his classic looks. "I have a buddy there Boss who could probably handle the arrest and get him shipped back here to D.C. in no time," Tony said trying to make up for his slip up. Smiling Gibbs looked at him, "And that is why I won't let Conant kill you DiNozzo. Ziva either," he said before walking towards the elevator. "What," Tony said looking confused turning towards Ziva quickly. "You stopped wanting to kill me a while ago right Ziva"? "Oh I do not know Tony. Some days you are bearable but others," she said with a devilish smile before leaning over the front of his desk, "I surprise myself with my bill power". Tony looked at her laughing, "It is called will power Zee-vah". They continued to simply stare at each other for a few more seconds neither one moving.

Without disturbing them Gracie walked over to McGee. "They do this often," she said as they both watched the two. "All the time," McGee said. "No one really knows what the deal is. Abby, Ducky, Jimmy, and I all have a bet going on how long it is before the start dating even though rule number twelve is never date a coworker". "That is not an NCIS rule," Gracie said looking at McGee. Seeing his raised eyebrow she added, "I read the NCIS handbook on the plane ride". "Right well I am talking about Gibbs rules. And they cover more than just work stuff but most of them have to do with work one way or another. I don't think that anyone really knows how many there are, even Gibbs. From time to time I think he might even make one up on the spot just to fit a certain situation better," McGee explained. "And rule twelve is never date a coworker," Gracie asked. "Yup, now the only question is how long before Ziva and Tony break it," McGee said now glancing Gracie. "Well how will you know if they break it," she questioned. "Abby. She almost has a sixth sense about that kind of stuff," McGee said his eyes widening slightly.

"Intriguing," she said now smiling at McGee before turning back to observe the two who had now started laughing at some joke Tony had told. McGee mimicked her but he began thinking about rule number twelve himself. Gibbs had to have a reason for having it he thought. Everyone had always suspected that something had gone on between him and Director Shepard but Gibbs past wasn't usually a topic they discussed around the water cooler. But Gibbs couldn't really expect them all to follow that rule though. He had to see what Tony and Ziva had whatever it was. Then McGee let his thoughts wander to a place where he and Gracie had a similar partnership as Tony and Ziva. Knowing each other to a point where it was uncanny and always being on the verge of close friends or something more.

"McGee," Gracie said watching him out of the corner of her eye now a little concerned at his mystified look. The sound of her voice pulled Tony and Ziva out of their trance and they were both watching McGee as well. After another second his eyes refocused and he looked at each of them before realizing that they were all waiting for his response. "Huh what? Oh yea I am fine," he said nodding his head. "I am glad McGee," Gibbs said walking off the elevator. No one knew where he had gone but all of them were smart enough not to question him. "DiNozzo your friend handle the arrest yet," he asked walking to his desk. "Uh well I haven't called him yet," Tony started already anticipating Gibbs reaction, "But I am on it Boss. Now, I am on it right now," he said with a smile before quickly grabbing his phone.

The next day the Petty Officer's roommate Darren Samuels arrived. As the two officers, and two special agents watched from the observation side of the interrogation room Gibbs began his questioning of the roommate. "We found a gun in your room at that hotel in Cincinnati. You should have tossed it in the ditch with the cell phone Darren. You were pretty smart about the whole thing really. Cleaning your apartment, taking the cell phones which showed that you two both made and received quite a few calls from some well known drug dealers, the only real evidence of your guys drug scheme, and then dumping the body of course. The only thing is my people, they're better," he said slamming down the file. They all looked to McGee who had a small but proud smile on his face. Returning their attention to Gibbs they watched as he wrapped up a rather speedy interrogation. "Now we are going to be able to prove that the gun you had on you was the one that killed my Navy Petty Officer, and as far as where you killed him well that isn't really the most important thing, all I need to know now is why," Gibbs said to Daren who was now squirming in his chair as Gibbs stare bore into him. "My guess," Gibbs said not letting up at all, "Is that you got greedy". After another minute of silence and Gibbs unrelenting stare they all watched as Daren Samuels admitted to everything and even added in where they had been keeping the drugs and money until he was practically blue in the face.

****

A few hours later after all the paper work had been done everyone had begun packing up to go home. Talking and laughing slightly as they packed up they all went silent as Gibbs walked over to Gracie's desk standing in front of it. Without saying a word he handed over her guns looked her up and down once before walking towards the elevator heading home for the night. She looked to each of them and all they could do was shrug their shoulders. As the elevator doors opened Gibbs started to get on before turning around looking at Gracie saying to no one in particular, "I have seen worse," before getting on the elevator. "Is that good or bad," she asked looking at them each again. Laughing Tony said, "That is one question, even with your Lasso of Truth, that will never get an answer."


End file.
